Sunstroke
by Jedhev
Summary: Peter and Edmund venture outside during a hot summer day without precautions. Peter/OC Edmund/OC a little fluffy fic for you all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

 **Okay, so I know, I'm barely writing fanfic any more, but truth is, I'm writing things, just not finishing them.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sunstroke**

Peter and Edmund had grown bored, the last few days it had been far too hot to train. The Kings spent the afternoons sat inside their studies, attempting to relieve themselves from the desire to do something. It had been too hot to consider training, as such, neither of the men had left the castle to do much more than a quick turn about the gardens. Finally they had enough and decided to practise archery. The two men had stripped off their tunics and shirts and stood bare chested in front of the target, shooting arrow after arrow towards the target. Bar the guards patrolling the arena - and the occasional young lady who would pass through, giggling at the Kings before turning her head - they had the arena to themselves. However neither of the gentlemen had considered the hot sun that was beating down on their backs. Peter and Edmund kept tossing a skin of water between them, drinking from it between shots.  
"Do you suppose we should give Mollie another lesson in archery?" Peter asked.  
"She has neither the patience nor the skill to learn" Edmund said.  
"Neither did Lucy at first. However, the practise of archery taught her patience did it not?" Peter said.  
"I believe so. However just because Lucy acquired patience, it doesn't mean that Mollie will. Lucy's character is much different" Edmund responded.  
"That it is" Peter agreed. "Nice shot Ed"  
"I took too long to fire, that could be fatal in battle" Edmund replied, previous topic forgotten.  
"True, however it was still a good shot" Peter replied, raising his own bow and fitting an arrow on the string.  
"We should be heading back inside" Edmund said. "The supper gong will go soon enough"  
"True brother" Peter said. "I do believe I win"  
"You always do" Edmund responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Edmund woke the next morning, he made to climb out of bed, but his back stung as his nightshirt pulled against his suddenly sore skin. He yelped and lowered himself back onto the mattress. The sudden movement and noise had drawn Mollie's attention and she stirred from slumber, her hand going to the knife she kept under her pillow.  
"What's up?" she asked Edmund as soon as she realised there was no danger.  
"My back" Edmund replied.  
"Let me see" Mollie said, as she pulled the blankets off him. She slowly peeled off his nightshirt, revealing his back and shoulders. Mollie gazed at her husband's usually white back, his skin was peeling and red raw. She touched the hot skin and withdrew her hand as he hissed in pain.  
"Wait there" she said, Edmund felt the bed dip as she clambered off it, then he heard her soft footsteps across the floor and the door open. Edmund lay on his front, the air from the open balcony doors was brushing across his back. Edmund felt his eyes drifting closed, and soon he was somewhere half way between waking and asleep.

He was half asleep when the door opened and his hand slipped under his pillow, grasping the knife he kept. He could hear light footsteps on the floor, and then the bed sank slightly.  
"I have cream" Mollie said, clambering back onto the bed. Edmund lay still as she began to apply the cold cream to his back, her soft hands working at his sore skin and relaxing his muscles. Edmund felt himself drift off to sleep as Mollie smoothed the cool cream into his back.  
"Oi" Mollie said, poking his head.  
"Mmm, sorry" Edmund said "you have lovely hands"  
"Thank you" Mollie said "Now turn over"  
"As you say dearest" Edmund said, rolling over. His chest was just a red as his back, Mollie could feel the heat of his skin radiating out. She massaged the cream into his skin, having just finished when there was a knock on the door. Mollie threw a blanket over Edmund and went to answer it.  
"Annabel, come in" she said.  
"Sorry for the intrusion, the Healers told me you have some cream. Peter's sunburnt from yesterday, he's as red as a lobster" Annabel said.  
"So is Edmund" Mollie said, looking over her shoulder. "Let me get it for you"  
"Thank you" Annabel said with a smile.  
"It's all right. I just hope Peter isn't in too much pain" Mollie said.  
"I shall see you at breakfast. I better get this to His Majesty" Annabel smiled and left.

Mollie pulled the soft covers from Edmund's prone form, however it resulted in Edmund following the covers out of bed, the King landed gracelessly on the floor, glowering up at his wife.  
"Breakfast" Mollie grinned, picking up a tray from the table in the corner. Edmund settled back into bed, tugging his night shirt over his head and throwing on the floor before he grimaced at his red skin. Edmund drank his tea quickly, requesting another cup. Mollie obliged as her husband tucked into his breakfast. Mollie cradled a cup of tea while she watched him anxiously, he finished the pot of tea with his breakfast.  
"Thank you darling" Edmund said, leaning over to kiss her cheek softly. A moment later he was out of the bed and throwing up in the bathroom. Mollie dropped her cup, following him into the bathroom, her hands on his back.  
"Edmund, come on, lets you get back to bed" Mollie said, guiding him back to bed.  
"I'm fine, just thirsty" Edmund said, settling into the covers.  
"Hold on" Mollie said, fetching the water jug from the sitting room. Edmund drank the entire jug, stilling complaining of thirst. "I'll get it refilled" Mollie said, ringing the bell. Edmund felt his eyes close, he could hear Mollie's soft voice at the doorway "water… oh…. Healer… apologies… thank you" then the door closed and Edmund fell asleep. Mollie returned to the bedroom, her brow furrowed anxiously. She smiled slightly when she saw Edmund sleeping, skin red and sore. Mollie moved to the side of the bed, her fingers finding his pulse against his wrist, she frowned when she realised it was too fast.

Edmund woke to the feeling of water tricking down his back, just above his night pants. The sponge moved over his shoulders and down his back rhythmically, Edmund almost groaned at the cooling relief of the water on his hot skin.  
"Turn over darling" Mollie said, Edmund complied, wondering if he had slept all day due to the dark room.  
"What's the time?" he asked, squinting at Mollie.  
"Just past dinner time" Mollie replied, moving the sponge to his chest. She placed another on his head.  
"Thank you" Edmund said.  
"Do you feel better?" Mollie asked, helping him sit to take a drink.  
"Much, my head aches though" Edmund said, gulping the water down. Edmund noticed the curtains pulled firmly over the windows.  
"The healer says you have heat stroke you silly man. Whatever were you and Peter thinking standing in the sun all afternoon? Peter is merely burnt, sore and dehydrated, your pale skin made damn sure you got the worst of it" Mollie said, her eyes flashing.  
"I'm sorry Mols, we were bored" Edmund replied.  
"I wish you'd been more careful. You have no idea how scared I was, you were unconscious on the bed after throwing up" Mollie said, Edmund mentally berated himself for scaring her.  
"I apologise. We were simply not thinking" Edmund said.  
"I gathered" Mollie said. "Now, you are to rest all afternoon, and don't you dare open the curtains. You will be well enough to join us for supper" Mollie rose and walked towards the door, she turned suddenly "I do love you Edmund"  
"I love you too" Edmund said, watching as a smile broke out on Mollie's face before she left.

When Edmund joined the family for dinner later that night, he was relieved to see Peter complete with bright red cheeks much like his own. However after a few days Peter's sunburn had faded into a tan, while Edmund returned to having pale skin once more. If there was one benefit to the entire experience Edmund mused, it was probably having Mollie massaging the cream into his back every morning and evening, which was something the Just King could certainly get used to.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Jedhev**


End file.
